Lavender
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Naruto ia selalu di kejar oleh para fans sejak perang Dunia Ninja 4, dia kemudian bersembunyi di tempat Latihan milik Hyuga. Ia dipergoki oleh Hanabi—adik dari Hinata. Tapi saat kedua kalinya mereka bertemu, benang merah pun mulai terajut, hingga Hinata mencurigai hubungan keduanya. Little bit Lime/ Warn: Inside/ After World war Shinobi 4
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Naruto x Hanabi**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, After Shinobi War 4, OOC, Typo, little bit Lime etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Lavender**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **.**

Setelah perang, kehidupan Naruto berubah. Ia dipandang sebagai pahlawan dunia, karena sudah menyelamatkan Dunia ninja bersama dengan Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak bangga akan gelarnya sekarang, apa yang dibanggakan dengan gelarnya jika dia sendiri terus saja dikejar oleh Fansgirlnya.

Setidaknya dia bisa berlari cepat untuk kabur dari para perempuan maniak tersebut. Lagipula dia punya kecepatan yang menyamai kecepatan milik Raikage ke-4 serta ayahnya yang dikenal dengan kecepatannya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas sesaat, dia tidak tahu harus kemana lagi, selain ke Ruangan Hokage dan komplek Uchiha.

"Oh, Naruto- _nii_? Ada apa sampai kau ke komplek Hyuuga?"

Untuk sesaat Naruto mematung, dia sendiri tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah berlari sampai ke komplek Hyuuga. Tapi, dia disambut dengan nada bicara dingin serta wajah datar dari putri sulung Hyuuga.

Hanabi Hyuuga.

Sepertinya semua pemilik mata—ah, Doujutsu itu dingin sifatnya. Yah, termasuk Hanabi. "A-ah, aku hanya berlari menghindari para gadis saja kok." Naruto mengutuk nada gugup yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Dan kau sampai di Komplek Hyuuga—rumah utama Hyuuga? Mengejutkan."

Sekali lagi, Naruto harus mengutuk sikap dingin yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Bukan mencari Hinata- _nee_ , kan?"

Naruto langsung _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar kata-kata pedas itu. "Hey, siapa juga yang mau mencari Kakakmu? Aku hanya mencari tempat sembunyi." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto ingin sekali mengutuk mulut pedas Hanabi. Gadis ini sangat kejam jika berkata-kata, dan ia ingat kalau Sasuke juga memiliki mulut pedas dulu.

"Kenapa melamun? Kau mau memperkosaku?"

"Eh, Iya—Tunggu dulu!? Kau menuduhku sembarangan Hanabi! Aku tidak—"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, Hanabi kembalilah ke dalam!" Hiashi—ayah Hanabi dan Hinata, keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Ia menatap kedua remaja itu dengan tatapan datar, sementara Hanabi langsung masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Naruto dan Ayahnya. "Jadi, kau hanya mencari tempat persembunyian saja, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Ya, saya hanya mencari tempat sembunyi, Hiashi- _Jiisan_."

Kepala keluarga utama Hyuuga tersebut mengangguk, ia juga memaklumi Naruto akan para perempuan yang mengejarnya itu. "Baiklah, aku izinkan bersembunyi untuk sementara. Jika situasinya sudah aman, kau boleh pergi."

"Terima kasih, _Jiisan_! Kau memang baik." Naruto langsung membungkukkan badannya, untuk menghormati Hiashi.

Pria tua itu tersenyum, kemudian kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Naruto menatap kepergian orang tua dari Hinata dan Hanabi itu dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Naruto tidak tahu kalau Hiashi bisa tersenyum tipis dibalik wajah dinginnya.

"Orang tua yang sangat baik, walaupun sangat dingin." Naruto pun langsung melompat pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya (baca: komplek Hyuuga) untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumahnya. Ia sendiri mengutuk dirinya karena ingin sekali di kerubungi Fansgirl.

Diperjalanan pulang, Naruto terus saja mengendap untuk mewaspadai jika ada Fansgirlnya. Sekarang ia agak takut dengan yang namanya perempuan ganas, ia juga masih membayangkan bagaimana Hanabi memberinya kata-kata pedas.

Tapi satu hal yang masih mengganjal di pikirannya. Perkembangan yang terjadi terhadap Hanabi sungguh pesat, hampir menyamai Hinata—terutama kedua. Naruto terkejut membulatkan bola matanya. Kenapa pikirannya mulai mesm seperti Jiraiya. "Sial, aku terus terpaku dengan wajah serta tubuh Hanabi."

Naruto kembali menerawang bagaimana wajah serta bentuk tubuh Hanabi. Rambut coklat panjang, serta Yukata yang sangat cocok terhadapnya, sepertinya dia lebih cantik daripada kakaknya. Naruto mengakui itu, dia sendiri terkejut saat di tegur oleh gadis itu.

Dan umurnya masih 14 tahun.

"Aku bukan Lolicon."

Naruto menggerutu sendiri, ia tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya. Setidaknya dia berjalan sendiri, dan tidak ada orang yang mengira dirinya gila, memikirkannya saja sudah merinding.

Beberapa saat setelah sampai di rumahnya, ia merebahkan badannya yang sudah kelelahan di atas kasur, mata birunya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Rumahnya—rumah orang tuanya ia beli. Yah, rumah itu akan selalu mengingatkannya terhadap kedua orang tuanya yang sudah menyelamatkan desa Konoha dari serangan Kurama.

Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan rubah tua itu. Pemuda itu langsung duduk bermeditasi. Ia akan masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, dan menemui sang rubah ekor sembilan tersebut.

Di alam bawah sadarnya, ia mendapati Kurama sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Naruto _sweatdrop_ melihat Bijuu terkuat itu tidur dengan tidak elitnya. "Oi, Kurama!"

Kurama pun membuka salah satu kelopak matanya. **"Hm? Kau mau aku memberikan pendapat tentang gadis Hyuuga itu? Mungkin kau hanya perlu dekat dengannya. Jangan terlalu narsis!"**

"Aku belum tanya bodoh!"

" **Tapi saranku sangat manjur untukmu yang tidak peka terhadap perempuan, Naruto. Aku harap kau pakai saranku, sekarang cepat keluar! Aku akan kembali tidur!"**

"Cih, sial."

Naruto pun kembali ke dunia nyata, ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, dan mulai menjamkan matanya. Mungkin hari esok akan jadi hari yang bagus untuk Naruto, semoga saja.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Hanabi sedang jalan santai sendirian. Ia tidak ada jadwal latihan hari ini, dan mungkin menghirup udara segar akan menenangkan pikirannya. Setidaknya dia ada kegiatan berjalan untuk sekarang ini.

"Naruto- _sama_!"

Suara bising pun mulai mendera ke indra pendengaran Hanabi. Gadis itu sedikit kesal dengan teriakan dari para gadis yang ingin memberikan hadiah kepada Naruto. "Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi para gadis itu sangat gila." Gerutunya kepada para gadis yang sedang berlari kesana kemari.

"Hanabi, tolong lindungi aku!?"

Tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang sudah ada dibelakangnya. "A-ap—!?" Naruto langsung menutup mulut Hanabi dengan tangannya, ia kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dan bersembunyi di celah bangunan.

"Ssstt, nanti ada yang kedengaran. Maaf, aku menutup mulutmu." Hanabi mulai memberontak, serta kedua tangannya mulai meremas tangan Naruto yang menutupi mulutnya. "Se-sebentar—oi!"

Sampai akhirnya, Hanabi bisa melepaskan bekapan Naruto. "Dasar Bodoh! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" wajah gadis itu memerah kesal akan tingkah Naruto barusan, ia menatap garang pemuda itu.

Sementara Naruto hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil cengengesan tidak jelas. Setidaknya dia bisa bersembunyi dari gadis-gadis yang ada diluar sana. "Ka-kan aku sudah minta maaf."

"Hmph!" Hanabi mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, ia masih kesal terhadap Naruto.

"O-oke, kalau begitu, aku akan membelikan Ramen sebagai permintaan maaf. Bagaimana?"

Hanabi terlihat berpikir sebentar, ia kemudian tersenyum manis terhadap Naruto, dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik, kau yang traktir!"

Entah kenapa wajah Naruto memanas saat melihat senyuman manis dari Hanabi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian membalasnya dengan senyuman lima jari miliknya. "Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang!"

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menarik tangan mungil Hanabi. Kulit keduanya bersentuhan, membuat sensasi aneh terhadap Hanabi. Ia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sulit untuk di artikan ketika dia diseret oleh Naruto.

Beberapa jam kemudian, di kedai Ichiraku. Naruto telah menghabiskan beberapa mangkuk Ramen, sementara Hanabi hanya bengong tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, bagaimana tidak?

10 mangkuk ramen habis dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, dan ini sudah masuk ke mangkuk 20.

"Perutmu karet ya?"

"Hm? Tidak, aku memang suka sekali dengan ramen. Ini adalah makanan dewa!" suara mangkuk pun terdengar, mangkuk ke 21 habis tidak tersisa. "Terima kasih makanannya paman!"

Hanabi terus melamun menatap tumpukan mangkuk disampingnya. Ia sangat tidak percaya jika ada seseorang yang mampu menghabiskan ramen 21 mangkuk. "Kau sungguh luar biasa."

"Benarkah? Ini hal biasa kok." Balas Naruto sambil tertawa gugup di depan Hanabi. Gadis itu pun tersenyum dengan balasan Naruto, lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda hingga ia menghabiskan semangkuk ramen tersebut. "Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Hm! Enak sekali! Terima kasih telah mentraktirku, Naruto- _nii_!"

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kedai tersebut, setelah memberikan beberapa uang untuk Teuchi. Keduanya terlihat senang setelah makan di kedai tersebut, tanpa menyadari seseorang yang berada di depan mereka.

"Na-naruto- _kun_ , Ha-hanabi? Sedang apa kalian berdua?"

"Hi-hinata- _nee!?"_

"Hinata?"

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

"Jadi... Na-naruto- _kun_ mentraktir Hanabi karena dia sudah menyelamatkan Naruto- _kun_ dari para Fans itu? A-aku mengerti."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Lebih baik aku akan pulang dulu! Sampai jumpa!" Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya duduk di taman sekitaran Konoha, ia pun melompat tinggi untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

Sementara itu, kedua kakak adik Hyuga masih duduk di bangku taman Konoha. "Hinata- _nee_ salah paham, aku hanya di traktir Naruto- _nii_ makan Ramen. Tidak lebih." Kata Hanabi, tapi hatinya seperti mengatakan, ' _ini kencan tidak langsung, jadi maaf Hinata-_ nee _.'_

"Ah, tidak masalah kok. Ayo kita pulang, _Otousama_ sudah menunggu!"

"Aku mau disini sebentar, _Neechan_ pulang saja duluan!" Hanabi berusaha untuk tersenyum dan meyakinkan Hinata jika ia ingin duduk di taman ini sementara. "Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam," lanjut Hanabi berusaha meyakinkan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk sesaat, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hanabi sendirian.

Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu terlihat menerawang ke langit biru. Ia teringat akan Naruto yang mempunyai mata yang sama dengan langit di atas. "Naruto- _nii_..."

Hanabi menggelengkan kepalanya, ia ingin menghilangkan pemikiran tentang Naruto, karena Kakaknya itu suka terhadap pemuda pirang itu, dan dia tidak mau emmbuat kakaknya sakit hati.

Tapi kenapa dia terus memikirkan Naruto!? Apa specialnya dari pemuda pirang pembuat onar tersebut? Tidak ada—tapi kenapa senyumnya sangat menawan? Kenapa senyumnya terus menghalangi pandangan—ah, tidak-tidak. Kakaknya sangat mencintai pemuda tersebut, dia tidak mau masuk ekdalam permasalahan tersebut atau akan terjadi pertumpahan nantinya.

" _Yosh!_ Aku akan jalan-jalan lagi!" gadis itu kembali berjalan, kali ini ke arah gedung Hokage.

Tapi dia kembali dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara. "O-oi, Hanabi! Tolong sembunyikan aku lagi!?"

Hanabi menepuk jidatnya, karena Naruto berlari cepat menuju arahnya. Pemuda pirang itu berlari menghindari para perempuan yang ingin tanda tangannya atau sekedar menciumnya.

"To-tolong!"

Gadis itu kemudian menyeret Naruto ke balik tembuk sebuah bangunan, mereka berdua bersembunyi disana. Kedua tangan Naruto menyentuh tembok bangunan tersebut, sedangkan wajahnya sudah tepat berada di depan Hanabi.

Hanabi sendiri menatap kembali Naruto, ia seakan terhipnotis oleh sepasang mata biru yang mirip seperti samudra. Entah kenapa pesona Naruto mampu membuat seorang Hanabi merona.

Tanpa sadar, kedua insan itu mendekatkan wajah mereka. Deru nafas pun dirasakan oleh keduanya, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, sampai pada kedua bibir mereka yang saling sentuh. Keduanya terbuai akan cumbuan yang baru saja dilakukan, tidak sadar akan para perempuan yang sudah pergi jauh.

Naruto yang baru sadar, langsung menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Hanabi. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja tadi..." Naruto tersenyum canggung kepada Hanabi, ia melirik sekilas Hanabi yang menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah merona.

"Hm, tidak apa... aku juga minta maaf, Naruto- _nii_."

"Se-sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, sa-sampai jumpa, Hanabi!" Naruto kembali pergi menuju rumahnya meninggalkan Hanabi yang masih berdiri dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu menyentuh bibirnya yang basah akan saliva Naruto. Ia juga mengingat bagaimana perasaannya saat dicium langsung oleh orang yang disukai kakaknya tersebut.

"Hi-hinata- _nee_ , aku minta maaf." Setetes air mata meluncur mulus di pipi putihnya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Seminggu kemudian, Naruto berjalan santai di sekitaran jalanan Konoha, dia sedikit bernafas lega karena para perempuan yang mengejarnya hampir semuanya tidak ada. Sebagian mungkin menerima misi yang di berikan Hokage, dan sebagian mengikuti latihan yang diberikan oleh guru pembimbing mereka.

Disepanjang jalan, Naruto beberapa kali menyapa para pejalan kaki dengan ramah. Sejak dikalahkannya Pain, dia memang selalu disapa oleh para penduduk Konoha. Reputasinya kembali bertambah saat dirinya berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya Otsutsuki bersama dengan Team 7.

Ia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau perubahan akan berlangsung dengan cepat, ia sekarang di akui oleh semua orang. Setidaknya dia dianggap oleh para penduduk, tidak seperti saat dia masih kecil yang di anggap monster karena Kurama yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Oh, Hanabi! Apa kabar?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Hanabi oleh Naruto itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "A-ada apa kau kemari?"

"He? Ini kan jalanan? Aku boleh kemari kapan saja kan?"

Wajah Hanabi langsung memerah mendengar balasan Naruto, ia kemudian berjalan cepat untuk menghindari pertanyaan yang lebih lanjut.

"O-oi, kau mau kemana?"

"La-latihan! Aku akan pulang dulu!"

"He-hey, tunggu! Aku ikut!"

"Ke-kenapa ikut bodoh!?"

Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kikuk di depan Hanabi. "Yah, hanya ingin sparring biasa kok. Tidak lebih."

Hanabi mengangguk lemah, kemudian berjalan memimpin jalan untuk ke tempat latihan—rumahnya. Mereka mungkin akan latihan _taijutsu_ yang biasa digunakan oleh Klan Hyuuga.

"Hey, seminggu ini kau kemana?"

Hanabi sedikit melirik ke belakang. "A-aku berada di rumah untuk latihan bersama Hinata- _nee_." Jawab Hanabi sekenanya, jantungnya kini berdetak kencang saat bersama Naruto. Ia berpikir, kalau dirinya mirip dengan sang Kakak—Hinata.

Naruto ber'oh'ria membalas pernyataan Hanabi.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Hanabi dan Naruto sudah sampai di Dojo Hyuuga, mereka disambut oleh Hiashi dan Hinata yang sedang berlatih bersama, disana juga ada Kiba serta Shino. Kedua pemuda itu melihat bagaimana Hinata membuat ayahnya kuwalahan.

"Bagus, kau semakin hebat Hinata. _Tousama_ bangga kepadamu."

Hanabi dan Naruto tak kuasa untuk tersenyum dari kejauhan. Kemudian Hanabi menutup kembali pintu masuk itu, "Kita pergi saja dari sini. Aku tidak mau mengganggu latihan mereka."

"Baiklah, kita ke tempat latihanku."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Naruto dan Hanabi saling bertukar serangan. Naruto kuwalahan dengan serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Hanabi, ia hanya bisa menghindarinya, sesekali membalas serangan tersebut dengan sebuah pukulan.

"Baik, kita istirahat Hanabi!"

Deru nafas yang kelelahan terlihat di wajah Hanabi. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan ke sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat sparring mereka, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah botol air mineral, dan meminumnya. Entah kenapa tenggorokkannya sangat kering setelah berlatih bersama Naruto tadi.

"Ini, handuk untuk mengusap keringatmu."

"Hn, terima kasih Naruto- _nii_."

Mereka berdua kemudian terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Suasana ini sangat canggung bagi keduanya, terutama Hanabi. Dia masih mengingat bagaimana bibir Naruto melumat bibirnya, ada perasaan aneh saat bibirnya disumbat oleh Naruto.

Perasaan ingin mengulanginya lagi.

"Anoo... Hanabi..."

Gadis itu menoleh ke samping, ia bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang mulai memerah. Wajah Hanabi juga mulai memerah saat melihat Naruto, entah dilihat darimana saja, Naruto tetap mempesona.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

Hanabi mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia tidak mau menatap langsung lelaki yang dicintai oleh Kakaknya itu. Tapi ini permintaan Naruto, dan pemuda itu punya hak

"Bo-boleh aku... emm... men—menciummu lagi!?"

Hanabi langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat merah sekarang. Dia terkejut dengan permintaan Naruto barusan, "Ci-cium!? Ya-yang benar saja!?" Harga dirinya dipertaruhkan sekarang.

"Um, se-sepertinya aku ingin mengulangnya bersamamu..." gumam Naruto yang malu akan perkataannya.

"Ke-kenapa tidak Hinata- _nee_ saja?"

Naruto tersenyum kikuk, kemudian menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "A-aku tidak ada perasaan dengan kakakmu. Ja-jadi aku hanya ingin meminta ciuman darimu saja."

"Ke-kenapa tidak Sakura- _san_ saja!? Kenapa harus aku!?"

"E-entahlah, sejak kemarin aku selalu terbayang wajahmu Hanabi... dan Sakura- _chan_ sudah bersama Sasuke waktu itu."

Mereka berdua langsung terdiam, Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya malu terhadap Hanabi. Sementara gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ia tidak mau wajah merona miliknya dilihat oleh Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah, sekali ini saja!"

Wajah Naruto langsung berbinar senang, ia kemudian menatap Hanabi. "Be-bersiaplah!" wajah keduanya mulai mendekat, deru nafas Hanabi dirasakan oleh Naruto, hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan, sementara salah satu tangan Naruto memegangi pipi putih Hanabi.

Dan bibir keduanya bersentuhan.

Mereka berciuman mesra layaknya pasangan kekasih. Sampai pada akhirnya, tubuh Hanabi terbaring di atas rumput bersama Naruto yang berada di atasnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian kembali mencium gadis yang masih berumur 14 tahun itu. Entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai bibir Hanabi.

Ciuman Naruto mulai beralih ke pipi, hidung serta kening Hanabi. Perasaan gadis itu mulai menghangat setelah Naruto menciumi wajahnya.

"He-hey, sudah..."

"Aku masih belum puas Hanabi..."

Hanabi terdiam dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Wajahnya mulai menunjukkan kesedihan. "Tidak Naruto- _nii_. Ini tidak boleh terjadi."

"Memangnya kenapa, Hanabi?"

"Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Kakakku. Hinata- _nee_ sangat mencintaimu, Naruto- _nii_."

"..." Naruto pun melepas kungkungannya terhadap Hanabi, ia duduk bersandar di pohon yang menjadi tempat istirahat mereka. "Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadap Hinata. Perasaanku saat ini sedang berjalan kepadamu Hanabi."

"Apa kita harus menyembunyikan perasaan ini terhadap Hinata- _nee_ , Naruto- _nii?_ " tanya Hanabi kepada Naruto, sekarang ini ia sedang duduk dengan kedua lututnya yang menutupi wajah sedihnya. "Kita tidak harus menyembunyikan hal ini kan, Naruto- _nii_?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, kemudian dia memeluk bahu Hanabi untuk mendekat kepada dirinya. "Ya, sepertinya kita harus memberitahu Hinata yang sebenarnya." Hanabi mengangguk paham akan perkataan Naruto. Gadis itu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Beberapa minggu selanjutnya, Naruto dan Hanabi terus melakukan Sparring biasa di tempat latihan Team 7. Beberapa kali juga Naruto mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium bibir plum milik Hanabi, dan membuat gadis itu kesal.

Beberapa minggu juga, Hinata merasa curiga dengan ke dekatan Naruto dan Hanabi. Setahunya, Hanabi sangat dekat dengan dirinya, bukan Naruto. Tapi ia mengambil sisi positifnya, mungkin Hanabi ingin berlatih _Taijustu_ yang lainnya.

Namun, Hinata juga melihat kalau Hanabi sangat senang, dan selalu tersenyum saat bersama Naruto. Ingin sekali ia menanyakan hal tersenut, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk menanyakan hal itu.

Dan sekarang, Hinata sampai di depan kamar Hanabi. "Hanabi, kau berada di dalam? Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu."

"Ya, masuklah Hinata- _nee_."

Hinata pun masuk ke dalam ruangan milik Hanabi, adiknya itu sedang membaca sebuah buku ditemani cemilan. Hinata tak kuasa untuk tersenyum melihat adiknya sedang bersantai seperti itu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Hanabi."

Hanabi terlihat menutup bukunya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas mejanya. "Silahkan, memang ada apa Hinata- _nee_?"

Hinata kemudian duduk di depan meja yang menyajikan cemilan bagi Hanabi, ia menatap tajam Hanabi yang duduk di hadapannya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto- _kun_?"

Hanabi terdiam, kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Kami hanya rekan latihan, tidak lebih." Di dalam hati Hanabi meringis karena ditatap tajam oleh Hinata. Gadis itu memikirkan cara merangkai kata yang benar agar Hinata tidak marah dengan perkataannya. "Naruto- _nii_ mengajarkanku _Taijutsu_ serta beberapa hal lainnya."

"Kau tahu Hanabi? Naruto- _kun_ tidak punya bakat untuk mengajari siapapun. Naruto- _kun_ juga tidak punya keterampilan _Taijutsu_ yang bagus sewaktu di Academy, dan dia hanya punya beberapa _Ninjutsu_ saja."

"..."

Hanabi kembali terdiam akan perkataan kakaknya. _'A-a, ini diluar perkiraan!'_ batin Hanabi panik. "Ha-hanya saja, aku dikasih beberapa buku oleh Naruto- _nii_ saat berlatih."

"Hanabi! Aku masuk ya!?" Kedua gadis itu sedikit terkejut karena Naruto masuk ke ruangan Hanabi dengan seenak jidatnya. "O-oh, Hinata? Selamat siang, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ba-baik, Naruto- _kun_. Silahkan duduk disini!"

Suasana canggung pun mulai terasa, Hanabi memakan camilannya dengan tangan bergetar, Hinata menunduk dengan wajah memerah miliknya, serta Naruto yang entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Jadi... ada apa ya?"

Hinata menghela nafas. "Waktunya serius sekarang. Kalian berdua ada hubungan apa?" tanya Hinata dengan nada yang serius. "Karena aku sudah merasa curiga dengan kalian berdua yang berlatih di tempat latihan Naruto- _kun_. Hanya berdua."

Naruto berkeringat dingin, kemudian ia menatap Hanabi yang sama saja dengan dirinya. Ia menutup kedua matanya, dan menghela nafas, tatapannya mulai serius serta ia menggeser tubuhnya ke samping Hanabi, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Kami berdua mempunyai hubungan Special, jadi maaf Hinata. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu waktu itu." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya seraya meminta maaf keapda Hinata. "Karena aku sendiri tidak punya perasaan terhadap dirimu Hinata, maaf!"

Hinata kemudian berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Naruto terkejut, ia berusaha untuk mengejar Hinata, tapi Hanabi mencegahnya. "Tidak Naruto- _nii¸_ Hinata- _nee_ harus kuat menghadapi ini." Ujar Hanabi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar."

Dilain sisi, Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hinata? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

" _Otousama_? Ti-tidak, aku hanya kemasukkan debu."

"Tentang Naruto dan Hanabi ya?" Hinata terkejut, ia kemudian menatap Hiashi dengan pandangan seperti menginginkan sebuah penjelasan. "Ternyata benar, tentang Naruto dan Hanabi."

"Me-memangnya ada apa dengan Naruto- _kun_ dan Hanabi?"

"Mereka berdua meminta restu kepadaku. Naruto ingin melamar Hanabi, karena ia ingin bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi saat itu. Mereka juga sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan mereka tidak mau memberitahukannya kepadamu karena akan menyakitimu. Jadi mereka menyembunyikannya dengan rapat."

"Me-mereka bertunangan!? Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Itu kenyataan Hinata. Naruto datang sendiri kepadaku, dia memintaku untuk merestui hubungannya dengan Hanabi." Hiashi menunduk sedih saat menceritakan Naruto yang datang langsung kepada Hiashi untuk melamar Hanabi.

Mereka terdiam untuk sementara, sebelum suara tangis pecah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hiashi memeluk pundak Hinata yang bergetar karena tangisannya.

"Kau pasti menemukan 'Naruto' yang lain, Hinata. Ayah yakin itu."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Di Training Ground team 7, Naruto dan Hanabi sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar nan rindang. Mereka terlihat santai, namun pikiran mereka kalut akan Hinata yang mengetahui hubungan keduanya.

Terutama Hanabi.

Sebagai adik, dia mau Kakaknya bahagia. Tapi lelaki yang dicintai kakaknya malah mencintai dirinya, begitu juga dengan dia sendiri. Setidaknya dia sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Kakaknya itu.

"Naruto- _nii,_ bagaimana perasaanmu tadi saat melihat Hinata- _nee_?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap langit biru. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada Hinata nantinya. Tapi yang pasti aku sudah memilikimu, Hanabi... _chan."_

Wajah Hanabi langsung memerah, ia juga menatap cincin emas putih yang berada di jari manisnya itu dengan lekat. "Ta-tapi, aku tidak mau seperti orang yang berdiri di atas pemderitaan orang lain."

"Cinta tidak perlu dipaksa, Hanabi- _chan."_

"..."

"Kemarilah!"

Hanabi langsung menggeser duduknya ke arah Naruto. Tangan kanan gadis itu menggenggam telapak tangan lebar Naruto, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan disana. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata- _nee?"_

Hinata akan menemukan kebahagiaannya nanti, percayalah." Balas Naruto yang kemudian mencium kening Hanabi. Wajah gadis itu kembali merona. "Sekarang, aku akan menunggumu sampai berumur 19 atau 18, baru kita akan menikah."

"A-apa tidak masalah?"

"Tidak."

Naruto langsung mendorong tubuh Hanabi untuk tidur di atas rerumputan. Mata birunya, menatap sayu gadis yang ada didepannya. Pemuda itu terpesona dengan mata serta wajah Gadis berusia 14 tahun tersebut.

"Hanabi..."

"Naruto..."

Mereka berdua kemudian berciuman mesra bersama semilir angin yang menyelimuti mereka, salah satu tangan Naruto mulai meraba dada Hanabi yang lumayan besar di usianya yang masih remaja itu.

Ia meremas pelan payudara tersebut, seraya memperdalam ciumannya. Kedua kaki jenjang Hanabi memberontak pelan saat ia merasakan rangsangan yang di berikan Naruto.

Setelah melamar Hanabi, Naruto selalu melakukan hal ini kepada Hanabi. Karena memang keduanya menyukai kegiatan tersebut, walaupun Hanabi masih berumur 14 tahun sih.

"Su-sudah... geli Naruto- _nii_..."

Naruto tidak memperdulikan perkataan Hanabi, ia terus saja menciumi wajah putih Hanabi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ciuman Naruto terus menjalar hingga sampai di leher jenjang gadis itu, pemuda berambut pirang itu menghirup aroma _citrus_ yang menguar dari sana, sesekali ia memberikan sebuah _kissmark_ disana.

"Hanabi... aku mencintaimu!"

Hanabi tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Naruto, ia kemudian mengangkat kepala kuning Naruto, dan mensejajarkannya dengan wajahnya. "Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu!" mereka berdua kembali berciuman untuk yang kesekian kalinya, seakan itu candu bagi mereka.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **END**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Sekarang Hanabi sudah berumur 20 tahun, sementara Naruto sudah berumur 25 tahun. Mereka berdua sudah menikah sejak setahun lalu, dan mereka adalah pasangan terakhir yang menikah, serta baru saja dikaruniai seorang putra.

"Hey, sepertinya anak kita punya mata sama persis dengan matamu," ujar Hanabi yang menggendong seorang bayi mungil. "Berharap saja dia punya _Byakugan_."

"Aku sendiri berharap seperti itu. Yah, walaupun rambutnya sama sepertimu," balas Naruto kepada sang Istri. "Berikan saja ASI, aku tidak akan ikut kok."

Hanabi langsung menatap tajam Naruto. "Mesum! Kau sangat mesum, Naruto _-nii_."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil pakai embel-embel ' _nii'_ atau apalah. Kau itu istriku, dan aku adalah suamimu."

"Ya sudah Naruto- _sama_."

"Oi!"

Hanabi terkikik geli, "Walaupun begitu, kau adalah anak dari _Yondaime_ kan? Makanya banyak yang memanggilmu dengan embel-embel _'sama_ '."

Naruto mengangguk sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Tapi aku bukan Hokage loh."

"Ya, ya, kau adalah suamiku, dan aku adalah istrimu, puas?"

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mencium kening serta mengecup bibir plum Hanabi. Ia mengusap pucuk mahkota Hanabi dengan lembut. "Hm, kita belum memberikan nama. Bagaimana kalau Hikaru?"

" _Cahaya?_ Aku setuju." Bayi tersebut kemudian menggeliat seakan mencari perlindungan, namun sang ibu langsung memberikan sebuah ASI kepada Hikaru. "Selamat datang di keluarga Uzumaki, Hikaru."

"Sebenarnya aku tadi mau memberikan nama dari toping Ramen." Hanabi langsung mendelik ke arah Naruto. "Se-sepertinya nama itu menghilang begitu saja tadi."

"Kau mau aku tidak memberikan jatah?"

Naruto menatap Hanabi horror. Semalam tidak berhubungan, seakan ia ingin mati saja. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak akan memberikan nama yang aneh kok. Hikaru tadi saja!" ujar Naruto dengan nada gugupnya, ia menatap Hanabi dari atas sampai bawah. "Walaupun sudah menjadi Ibu, tubuhmu masih mungil dan... Hm, bagaimana kalau kita buat adik?"

"A-a-a-apa yang kau katakan bodoh!?"

"Ssssttt... bayinya mau menangis kalau kau berteriak seperti itu." Naruto menyeringai mesum menatap wajah Hanabi yang merona malu. "Ah, sepertinya aku ingin berduaan malam nanti denganmu, Hanabi." Suara serak Naruto membuat telinga gadis itu memerah.

"O-o-oi, aku baru saja melahirkan!"

"Ya sudah, aku akan menunggunya."

"Uhhh..." Hanabi merona saat mendapatkan tatapan menenangkan dari Naruto. "Ba-baiklah, kau harus menunggunya."

Tiba-tiba pintu masuk ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang serta wanita berambut merah jambu. "Baiklah, kalian akan pindah ruangan. Bersiaplah, dan Naruto, selamat untuk anak pertamamu."

"Terima kasih Nenek Tsunade. Ini sudah berkat usaha Hanabi yang susah payah melahirkan anak pertamanya." Naruto mengelus surai coklat Hanabi.

"Selamat untukmu juga, Hanabi."

Wanita berumur 20 tahun itu menundukkan wajahnya untuk membalas ucapan selamat dari Tsunade. "Terima kasih Tsunade- _sama_." Hanabi juga bisa melihat kalau Sakura tersenyum terhadapnya.

"Selamat, Hanabi."

"Terima kasih, Sakura- _nee_."

Naruto tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya. Ia kembali mengelus rambut Hanabi dengan lembut. "Sebaiknya kita cepat, aku ingin kita pulang dan merawat bayi ini bersama. Ah, ya. Sakura- _chan_ , bilang pada Sasuke kalau aku cuti selama beberapa bulan ini. Aku ingin merawat bayi ini bersama Hanabi."

"Naruto, kau Jounin special, kau bisa mengambil misi sesuka hatimu."

"..."

"..."

"Aku lupa akan hal itu."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **END!**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Nasib Hinata? Bentar, mungkin saya akan menjelaskan itu di Chapter bonus fict ini. Yah, beserta anak-anaknya juga, serta siapa yang menjadi Pair Hinata nanti. Tebak saja sama siapa? Kiba? Shino? Atau siapa... entah, ditunggu saja.

Key, saya mau kerja lagi. Ditunggu saja Chapter bonusnya.

 _Shinn Out, adios!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Naruto x Hanabi, Slight Hinata x Kou Hyuga**

 **Warn: OOC, Semi-canon/AU, Typo, Lime, Etc**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Lavender**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **.**

Setahun berlalu, dan kehidupan Naruto masih berwarna berhiaskan Hikaru. Seorang bayi laki-laki berumur 1 tahun, bayi yang wajahnya mirip dengannya serta rambut yang mirip dengan Hanabi. Bayi kecil tersebut seolah gabungan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto melempar Hikaru ke udara, membuat bayi tersebut tertawa kecil. "Sudah setahun, dan kau bertambah lucu," ujar Naruto yang terus saja melempar Hikaru ke udara.

Hanabi yang berada di dapur tak kuasa untuk tersenyum mendengar interaksi antara anak dan ayah tersebut. Hanabi sendiri beruntung mempunyai suami seperti Naruto, ia sebagai Istri selalu dimanjakan oleh sang Suami.

Terutama saat berada di atas ranjang.

Hanabi merona saat mengingat beberapa kejadian saat mereka berdua berada di atas ranjang, Naruto sangat perkasa. Suaminya bisa membuat dirinya tidak berdaya disana, dan beberapa kali tubuhnya merasa lelah setelah melakukan hal tersebut.

Mengingat hal itu, membuat Hanabi ingin melakukannya lagi jika Hikaru tidur.

"Aaah, apa yang kupikirkan sih!?"

"Hanabi? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Hanabi terkejut, kemudian langsung menoleh ke belakang, disana ada Naruto dan Hikaru yang berdiri dengan wajah bingung. "A-a-ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Duduklah, akan aku buatkan makanan untuk kalian," ujar Hanabi setengah gugup. Iris lavender miliknya mencuri pandang kepada Naruto yang duduk memangku Hikaru, entah bagaimana bisa? Pesona Naruto tidak pudar walau sudah menjadi seorang ayah, dan bibirnya itu. Hanabi kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus semua pemikiran mesumnya.

"Hey, dari tadi kau terlihat gelisah, ada apa? Ceritakan saja."

"Su-sudah kubilang, tidak ada apa-apa. Te-tenang saja." Hanabi pun menyiapkan makan malamnya, ia dibantu oleh Naruto menata piring serta lauk dan Nasi untuk disantap bersam. "Nah, selesai. Sini, biar _Kaachan_ yang menyupimu, kau makan saja sendiri, Naruto _-nii_."

Naruto menghela nafas, sudah beberapa kali dia bilang kepada Hanabi untuk memanggil dirinya dengan nama depan saja. "Baiklah, lain kali jangan panggil aku dengan ' _nii_ '. Kita suami istri."

Hanabi tersenyum kemudian memasukkan makanannya kepada Hikaru. "Ngomong-ngomong, bahan makanan kita hampir habis. Besok kita harus membeli bahan makanan."

"Hm, sekalian dengan pakaian Hikaru. Dia harus dibelikan beberapa lembar pakaian," Ujar Naruto sambil memasukan sebuah daging ke mulutnya. Ia kemudian mengambil sayuran untuk dimakannya.

"Setidaknya uang kita sudah cukup untuk membeli beberapa lembar pakaian dan bahan makanan nanti."

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian melahap lagi makanannya. "Lebih enak dari yang kemarin."

Hanabi merona, ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Um, terima kasih..."

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Di dalam kamar, setelah mereka makan malam, Hanabi langsung mengantar Hikaru untuk tidur di kamarnya. Sementara Naruto langsung menuju ke kamar sembari menunggu Hanabi datang.

Pria itu tersenyum dengan wajah merona, ia mengingat semua kenangan bersama Hanabi sebelum sampai setelah menikah. Ia juga ingat, pertama kalinya merobek keperawanan gadis yang menjadi istrinya itu.

"Mesum!?"

Naruto terkejut sesaat, ia bisa melihat Hanabi yang menutup wajahnya. "He-hey! Ada apa!?"

Hanabi mengangkat salah satu tangannya, ia kemudian menunjuk ke arah selakangan Naruto yang sudah menggembung. "Ka-kau memikirkanku, hah!? Me-mesum!"

"Wha!? Ma-maaf—tunggu dulu, kita suami istri kan?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, ia kemudian menatap Hanabi yang akan keluar dari kamar tersebut. "Kau tidak mau kabur dari sini kan? Ayolah, kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya kan?"

"Ke-kemarin kita melakukannya, Naruto."

"Jangan mengelak, atau aku akan memakai _Kagebunshin._ "

Hanabi merinding setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, _Kagebunshin_? Dia tidak akan mau di g******g oleh para _Naruto_ itu. Well, siapa juga yang mau di _rape_ sama para _Naruto_ itu. Tapi...

Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk Hanabi dari depan, pria itu kemudian menatap wajah ayu sang Istri dengan seksama. "Setelah melahirkan, kau memang bertambah... seksi." Selanjutnya, Naruto meremas lembut pantat Hanabi, membuat gadis itu menahan erangan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. "Beberapa bulan tidak melakukannya, dan harus menahan perasaan ini. Membuatku tidak tahan, aku menginginkanmu, Hanabi- _chan_ ," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hanabi.

Ibu rumah tangga itu merinding mendengarnya, ia mendorong pelan tubuh kekar Naruto untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Bi-biarkan aku ke kasur terlebih dahulu."

Tanpa diduga, Naruto mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut, kemudian menggendongnya menuju kasur berukuran besar itu. "Biar aku yang membawamu." Naruto kemudian melempar Hanabi ke atas kasur tersebut.

"A-a sebentar, aku mau mencari minum—"

"Hm, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana." Naruto menyeringai mesum, ia melepas semua pakaian bagian atas miliknya, dan membuangnya sembarangan. "Mari kita mulai permainannya." Pria itu kemudian menciumi wajah ayu Hanabi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Rona merah di wajah Hanabi terus menjalar hingga ke ujung telinga gadis itu, ia menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua tangannya meremas bahu Naruto, sementara kedua kakinya di kunci oleh kedua kaki pria tersebut, dan sekarang ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Hanabi...Hanabi...Hanabi..." Naruto terus memanggil nama istrinya dengan suara serak miliknya. Ciumannya beralih ke bagian leher Hanabi, hingga ia memberikan sebuah _kissmark_ ke leher putih Hanabi. "Berapa lama aku tidak menandaimu, Hanabi?" Naruto pun membuka sebagian kimono yang dipakai Hanabi, menampilkan sebagian dada besar milik gadis tersebut.

Hanabi menatap sayu sang suami. Entah kenapa suaminya itu selalu menginginkannya setelah kelahiran bayi pertama, tapi ia selalu menolak dengan alasan takut hamil lagi sebelum Hikaru berumur 2 tahun. Tapi sekarang...

"Kau ganas sekali, Naruto- _nii_."

Naruto kembali menyeringai, ia mencubit kecil _nipple_ berwarna merah muda itu, membuat sang pemilik mendesah karena dirangsang pada titik tersebut. "Siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan tubuh istrinya sendiri, hm?"

Hanabi kembali merona dibuatnya. Naruto berhasil membuatnya malu setengah mati. "O-oke, lakukan sesukamu!"

Setelah mendapat lampu hijau dari Istrinya, Naruto langsung membuka kimono bagian atas Hanabi. Wajah Naruto merona seketika saat melihat tubuh telanjang bagian atas milik Hanabi. "Ma-malaikat!"

"Oi!"

Naruto tertawa, kemudian kembali mencium bibir plum Hanabi. Pria itu kemudian memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hanabi untuk ber'silat' lidah dengan Hanabi, sementara kedua tangannya meremas pelan dua payudara besar Hanabi.

Yah, tidak bisa dipungkiri juga. Tubuh Hanabi mirip dengan tubuh Kakaknya. Namun bagi Naruto, tubuh Hanabi yang paling membuatnya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak saat malam.

Ciuman Naruto berubah menjadi jilatan, pria itu menjilati sebagian leher Hanabi, serta kedua payudara Hanabi. Naruto memang sudah tidak bisa menahannya, karena sudah lama ia tidak melakukan hal ini bersama Hanabi.

"Ohh, bayi besarku yang sangat manja—kyaa! Jan-jangan di gigit bodoh uungghh!" Hanabi meremas kepala pirang Naruto untuk membalas perlakuan sang Suami barusan. "Ja-jangan di gigit lagi! Oi!"

Naruto tidak menghiraukannya, kedua tangannya malah menggeser ujung kimono Hanabi, dan itu menampilkan sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah. Dua bongkah paha putih.

"Di-dingin!"

"Kau akan hangat setelah ini. Jadi segeralah terangsang, oke?"

"Astaga, kenapa kau sangat mesum sih? Apa karena aku tidak memberimu jatah hingga kau berkata vulgar seperti itu?"

"Hm, mungkin begitu. Nah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja."

Hanabi tersenyum, kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto. "Yah, lakukan sesukamu, Suami-ku."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Keesokkan harinya, Naruto mengerjapkan kedua mata _shappire_ miliknya. Dia mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina mata miliknya, kepala pirangnya pun menoleh ke samping. "Hanabi?" Pria itu langsung bangun, dan mencari pakaiannya. Ia segera ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya, serta menggosok giginya.

"Oh, sial. Apa dia pergi untuk membeli persediaan bersama Hikaru sendirian atau..."

"Ah, kau sudah bangun. Sekarang jam 8 pagi, aku juga bangun kesiangan tadi, tapi untung saja Hikaru tidak bangun," ujar Hanabi yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. "Aku sudah membuatkanmu kopi di pagi hari. Minumlah!"

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian menghampiri Hanabi sambil memakai sebuah kaos putih polos. Ia mencium kening Hanabi dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan kopi dipagi hari mungkin bisa membuatnya santai untuk sementara. "Kau memang istri yang baik, Hanabi," ujar Naruto sambil menyeruput kopi miliknya. "Apa kita lanjutkan acara tadi malam?"

Hanabi langsung mencubit perut Naruto, wajahnya mulai kesal karena kemesuman Naruto. "Maaf, nanti malam saja," balas Hanabi dengan wajah datar. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung seperti batu disana.

"He-hey, ka-kau mau kemana? Hanabi!?"

"Hikaru sayang, ayo kita sarapan!"

Naruto langsung drop, karena Hanabi pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan lebih memperhatikan Hikaru daripada dirinya. Air matanya jatuh menetes ke lantai menatap kepergian Hanabi. "Ah, aku harus kuat kalau tidak diberikan jatah lagi oleh Hanabi."

Hanabi tertawa kecil mendengar gumaman Naruto barusan. Ia keluar dari kamar sebelah bersama dengan Hikaru yang ada di gendongannya. "Ayolah, kau seperti akan mati saja. Kemarilah!" Hanabi menjulurkan salah satu tangannya seakan ingin memeluk. "Kemarilah!"

Naruto tersenyum, dan berjalan mendekati Istrinya. "Selamat pagi, Hikaru." Naruto mencium dahi Hikaru serta Hanabi. "Aku sangat betah dengan adanya kalian berdua di rumah ini, Hanabi, Hikaru."

Kebahagiaan mereka pun terganggu dengan sebuah ketokan pintu. Naruto pun berjalan ke pintu masuk rumahnya, ia meninggalkan Hanabi dan Hikaru yang berjalan mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto- _jiisama!"_

Naruto memandangi anak kecil berumur 3 tahun yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. "Ah, selamat pagi Hina—Tunggu! Hinako!? Kenapa kau kemari!? Mana ayah dan Ibumu?"

" _Tousama_ sedang ada pertemuan Klan bersama Hiashi- _ojiisama_ , sementara _Kaasama_ ada urusan sebentar. Makanya aku disuruh kemari oleh _Kaasama_ untuk menemani Hikaru bermain."

Naruto terdiam sebentar, ia kemudian mengajak Hinako—anak Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam. "Hanabi, ada tamu."

"Suruh dia masuk, Naruto- _nii_!"

Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Hanabi sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Hinako, ia tidak menyangka kalau anak tersebut akan datang sendirian tanpa ditemani orang tuanya. Wanita itu pun kemudian membiarkan Hikaru bermain bersama dengan Hinako.

"Hinata- _nee_ dan Kou- _nii_ pasti sangat sibuk sekarang." Hanabi menghela nafas lelah karena kakak kandungnya itu harus mengikuti serangkaian rapat mingguan yang di adakan oleh klan Hyuga. "Yah, untung saja aku tidak dijadikan kandidat pemimpin klan. Bisa-bisa aku akan berada di rumah terus bersama _Tousama_ nantinya." Hanabi tertaa setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, ibu satu anak itu memang beruntung tidak dikandidatkan oleh para tetua karena Marganya sudah berganti menjadi Uzumaki.

"Yah, beruntung sekali dirimu, Hanabi," ujar Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Istrinya itu.

"Hwey, lwepawskawn...!"

"Cium, lalu kulepaskan," ujar Naruto dengan seringai mesum miliknya. Kedua mata Hanabi menyipit menatap tajam raut wajah mesum Naruto. "Boleh?"

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Hanabi mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum puas, kemudian melepas cubitannya. "Lakukan dengan cepat!" seru Hanabi dengan nada galak. Wanita itu kemudian menutup kedua matanya, wajahnya juga sudah merona hebat.

Salah satu tangan Naruto berada di belakang kepala Hanabi, ia mendorong wajah imut Hanabi untuk mendekat ke wajahnya. Deru nafas Hanabi terasa di indra perasa Naruto, pria itu tersenyum sesaat sebelum ia menyatukan hidungnya dengan milik Hanabi.

"Jangan galak begitu. Aku suamimu loh."

"Ta-tapi, kau mesum sekali!"

Naruto kembali tersenyum, dengan cepat ia mencium bibir plum Hanabi. Ia sedikit membungkuk karena tinggi Hanabi hanya sebahu, tapi kalau urusan ciuman itu adalah segalanya.

Naruto memperdalam ciumannya bersama Hanabi dengan menekan kepala coklat wanita itu dengan salah satu tangannya. Sementara tangan yang lain mengelus pantat seksi Hanabi, untuk merangsang wanita itu.

Hanabi sendiri membalasnya dengan kedua tangannya yang mengalung di leher Naruto, sementara bagian intim miliknya bertabrakan dengan bagian intim Naruto, ia terus menggesek bagian tersebut, sehingga membuat miliknya menjadi basah akan cairan yang sedikit demi sedikit keluar.

"Hmmhhm!" Hanabi mengangkat salah satu kakinya untuk memeluk pinggang Naruto. Ia terus memperdalam ciumannya, sampai pada lidahnya yang bertarung melawan Lidah Naruto.

"Ha-Hanabi, Na-naruto- _kun_. An-anak-anak melihat kalian!"

Keduanya terkejut, kemudian melepas aksi mereka. Wajah Hanabi merona hebat, ia memeluk Naruto untuk menyembunyikan rona tersebut. "A-ah, maaf Hinata, aku tidak tahu. O-oh, Kou, selamat datang. Hinako ada disana, sedang main bersama Hikaru." Terlihat sekali kalau wajah Naruto sudah sangat merah sama seperti wajah Hanabi. Ia tidak kuasa untuk menahan rasa malu karena bermesraan bersama Hanabi.

"Naruto, kita lanjutkan nanti dikamar. Aku tidak tahan dari tadi," bisik Hanabi di sela-sela pelukannya.

"Ba-baik, Hanabi."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Well, cuman sedikit saja kok. Nggak banyak-banyak, lagi sibuk buat kerja. ._.

Lime saja kok.

Oke, maaf kalau ada salah kata.

 _ **Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin.**_

 _ **Shinn Out, Adios!**_


End file.
